


Clawmarks

by FairyGemini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Denial of Feelings, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Dragons, Hanzo Shimada is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Rating May Change, Redemption, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Team Talon (Overwatch), Time Skips, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyGemini/pseuds/FairyGemini
Summary: Brother.Brother, wake up.Shut up. You're not real.But I am.No!Brother, please. I need you. They found me and I am not sure how much time you have left before they will find you too.What are you even talking about?Brother, wake up..Genji?Run! Just run!Genji?!His eyes snap open, two shining blue crystals in the dark and the thunder roars above, greeting the dragon back._____________________________When Jesse McCree finally got to his long awaited vacation to Japan, he totally didn't sign up for almost getting killed by a man claiming to be a thousand year old dragon on search for his little brother. But who was he to deny a man in distress?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm very bad at summaries and this one's my first McHanzo fanfiction!  
> Let me know if you like it and if you have tips for improvement  
> And since I'm not native English you'll probably notice some grammar mistakes haha.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it either way! ^¬^

_Brother_.

_Brother, wake up_.

**_Shut up. You're not real._ **

_But I am._

**_No!_ **

_Brother, please. I need you. They found me and I am not sure how much time you have left before they will find you too._

**_What are you even talking about?_ **

_Brother, wake up.._

**_Genji?_ **

_Run! Just run!_

**_Genji?!_ **

His eyes snap open, two shining blue crystals in the dark and the thunder roars above, greeting the dragon back.


	2. A nice sunny day

Just a few minutes ago the sun was blinding his eyes, but now he had to run to find shelter from the roaring storm and heavy rain falling.   
Soaked to the bone he finally found a bus station to stand and take a breather from the unbearable weather change.   
Sighing he sat down on one of the benches and fished a cigar out of his cloak and putting it between his lips.   
"The fuck…" he then murmured as he lit his cigar and stared at the lightning that burst through the clouds. The pouring rain wouldn't stop all too soon, he thought and sighed.   
Inhaling the smoke he looked around. Stores were closed, a few people ran in their houses and shut the doors rapidly, following the windows.   
When he came to Japan, he didn't think it would be such a bad weather at this time of the year. Sure, summer was about to end, but this seemed more than just a mere summer storm. Something in his gut told him to stay on alert.   
Maybe it was just his paranoia.. But his feelings never betrayed him.   
He took of his hat and pushed his wet strands of hair out of his face before putting his stetson back on top of his messy locks.  
So much for a nice sunny vacation. Work never seems to end, does it?   
Suddenly the rain got even heavier, as if that would be even possible, and the roaring of the thunder grew louder almost numbing his ears.  
He looked around to see if there were still people outside, glad to find noone at first in his line of sight, before he made out a silhouette from afar.   
What person in its right mind would stay outside without running to find shelter?   
As the person was nearing his direction he cupped his hands around his mouth, hoping to overtune the storm.   
"Hey!" he screamed.  
"You can duck under 'ere!" he tried again, hoping the person could hear him.   
Then again he remembered where he even was and tried to scream again, this time though in his broken version of japanese.   
As the person came closer, he made out the shape of a man, wearing almost nothing but some old fashioned japanese attire. He shivered even more at the sight of the lightly clothed man.   
He threw away his cigar and started waving at the man with both his hands above his head now.   
But what then happened he could have never guessed.   
The man reached behind his back to pull something from his back and he just then noticed he got something in his hands.   
Was that a bow?   
What the…   
Suddenly the rain stopped and it was as if the time stood still. The man in front of him took the bow and the arrow he pulled from his back before and within seconds he shot the arrow towards the brown haired man, an almost blinding lightning following the trail of the arrow.   
The arrow landet only inches away from his face in the glass wall of the bus station, shattering it in one go.   
Frozen in place he couldn't do anything else as to stare at those shining blue eyes in front of him and the rain started to pour down again.  
From afar there was a loud growl to be heard. He wasn't sure if it was thunder or the man in front of him.


	3. Seems like a start

Dammit Jesse don't forget to breathe! He tried to remind himself.   
But breathing was difficult. In his life he had dealt with a lot f strange things.  
Deadlock didn't give him the opportunity of normality and Overwatch didn't too.   
He basically made a living of searching for the supernatural and making sure it's not getting into the wrong hands.   
Overwatch was an organisation made to protect those beings and to learn from them, the counterpart to an organisation that uses the supernatural as weapons.  
He fought for years now with everything he got to protect the unnormal.   
So he shouldn't be surprised by a lightning shooting arrow.   
But he is.   
Standing still as the man in front of him stalks over like a predator, no doubt the reason for the change of weather and howling whistles of lightning and thunder accompanying every step the man took.   
McCree finally found the ability back to move, his hands reaching for his side only to remember that he left peacekeeper at his hotel room , silly of him to thank there won't be any danger coming his way through his vacation.   
He held the piercing glare of the man as he finally stood in front of him. He looked Jesse up and down, taking in the person in front of him, not moving otherwise.   
Jesse moved his hands up to show that he was without any weapon and wouldn't bring any harm as he started to speak.   
"Okay, partner, I don't know who or what you are but I'm sure we can work this out, okay? " he said in a calm tone, hoping not be a target of an lightning arrow again as the man in front of him still has the bow raised at him, another arrow pointing right between his eyes.   
" Where is he? " the man finally answered after what felt like a lifetime.   
Jesse let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, glad he had a chance to talk to the stranger before getting shot again.   
"Don't know who you're searchin' for but I'm sure I can help." he answered carefully.   
The stranger's eyes narrowed and his brows knit together.   
"I doubt it." he said.   
"I might as well just kill you right on the spot if you filthy creature can not answer my question anyhow." he growled and McCree watched how the colours twitched in those piercing eyes.   
"Is he like you?" Jesse dared to ask, feeling brave since he still have no arrow in his head, so the man has to be somewhat reasonable.   
The man's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. Seems like Jesse found hins answer in the following thunder above him.   
Not daring to stop there stare off he kept going.   
"I can help. I know people that can help. You're not the first being that we were able to help." he finished , waiting for either a death sentence or.. Or what?   
His brain screamed at him to just get far away from this man as possible and not offer his damn help. Not when he wanted to get distance between him and his sometimes unbearable work.   
Maybe it was the shadow of distress in the man's eyes or it actually was the fear of getting killed for being useless to a supernatural creature.   
Who was he kidding there?   
He was never afraid of death, looked him in the eyes more than his own mother, so this won't be the case.   
Something in him just pleaded him to help.   
And he wouldn't want to be the one to experience whatever powers the man in front of him had left. This seemed more than just some low leveled fairy. He knew he was dealing with something way more dangerous and rare.   
His thoughts returned to the situation he was being in, the rain suddenly stopped and he noticed the man slowly letting the bow down.   
"How will a human like you be able to help me?" the man asked, not convinced in the least. At least he seemed to accept that Jesse was no danger in the moment and he let out a relieved sigh.   
"You took him after all!"   
Dang, never praise the day before the evening.   
The roaring thunder above made the anger of the man in front of him clear.   
At least it didn't rain again, Jesse thought.  
"You lowlife animals should have never been brought on this world… How dare you even think you could.. -"   
Before the man could finish the trial of japanese curses he suddenly collapsed to the ground.   
The world seemed to stay still again as Jesse stared at the unconscious man.   
" What the fuck… " he muttered.   
Now he couldn't just let the man lie there and risk for someone else to find him and end up dead or worse.   
Looking around Jesse made sure that noone was around as he crouched down to the man.   
Yep, definitely out cold, he thought. But still alive.   
He sighed and pushed the hair out of the man's face and instantly felt the burning skin on his hand.   
Probably feverish after having his power controlling the whole areas weather. He couldn't be sure though, after all he didn't even know what that man lying there was capable of.   
Now he offered his help before and it wasn't like him to just chicken out and run at the first chance. He gathered the man's bow and quiver that fell with the mysterious creature to the floor and threw them on his back and then wrapped one arm around the man's back under his armpits to lift him up.   
"Damn partner, ya heavy." he muttered.   
No wonder, he seemed full of muscles before and now it's confirmed.  
Jesse then too noticed the large tattoo on the strangers arm and chest. It was a beautiful piece of art and he wondered if it had anything to do with his powers.   
But that was something to think about later. First he has to get the man back with him to the hotel room.   
But how was he supposed to do that without seeming like a creepy foreign kidnapper?   
Well, let's start with drag that pack of muscles through the watery streets, he will worry about the rest later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for all the mistakes here since I am writing this on my phone haha.
> 
> Leave some comments if you'd like so I can know if this is worth to continue x3


	4. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse knows he won't get far all alone and calls an old friend.

Bringing the archer back to his hotel was easier than he thought. It took a while to drag the man with him but thankfully his prosthetic was strong enough to just throw him on his shoulders to make carrying him easier.   
At the reception of the hotel he just explained that his friend that he came to Japan for had a little too much to drink.   
The woman on the desk just shrugged and let him go. Seems like that stuff happened more than you would think, but Jesse wouldn't dare to complain.   
When he finally managed to put the dark haired male on the bed, Jesse stood there and took a better look at him, thinking about the next steps.   
The man had long black hair that was pulled together with a ribbon, the sides of his head already turning slightly grey, even though he didn't look that old.   
But Jesse knew better than just assume the age of a supernatural being just by his looks. For all he knew, that now peaceful looking fella could be hundreds of years old.   
Sighing he sat down on the stool that was pulled next to the queen sized bed and put out his phone, speed dialing his most trusted companion.   
It took only a few seconds before he was greeted by a tired groan on the other side of the line.   
"Mornin' sunshine." he greeted with a sheepish grin.   
"Do you have any idea what fucking time it is here you stupid ass joke of a cowboy…" his best friend growled.   
"Missed you too, Som." he sighed.   
"I hope you have a damn good reason for disturbing my beauty sleep, pendejo.." she said, trying to sound angry but Jesse could very well hear the yawn after that sentence and he also knew she would always help,no matter at what time he called.   
"Believe me, I wouldn't be callin' if it wasn't important." he said apologetically.   
"And here I thought you just wanted to hear my sweet morning voice." he sighed.   
"So who's dog is burning?" she finally asked and a smile crept on Jesse's tired lips

He knew he could count on her. At least to listen.   
Jesse met Sombra back in his Deadlock days. They occasionally ran into each other, both having to take care of their own dark pasts and it quickly became a habit to just greet each other when they met through a mission. Once they ended up in a bar he just took apart, the owner owed Deadlock money and they send Jesse to take care of it and bring some whiskey on the way.   
But he just settled on one of the stools after having scared off the owners and costumers , not wanting to kill them like Deadlock wanted him to, and took that expensive bottle of whiskey from behind the counter to take a big swig from it.   
When he clacked the glass bottle on the counter he noticed Sombra standing in the doorway, chuckling.   
A grin spread on his lips seeing his mysterious companion.   
After a few drinks with her, he learned a thing or two about her too, not knowing then that she would be a big part of his life afterwards too.   
She was a hacker working for different people, whoever she could benefit from, she said. So in the end she would just do whatever she could to reach her own goal, not afraid to make her hands dirty on the way. It made him wonder what exactly hed goal was, until today she never told him, still full of mysteries but that fine with him. He found a friend in her and even though she wouldn't tell him, he knew it wasn't because of a lack of trust. It was her battle to fight and he accepted that.   
And if she would ask him to jump, he would gladly jump whatever cliff, because she would do the same for him, even if she would claim it would be to have a favor in return.. Deep down he knew she cared. They've been through a lot, too much to put on a single sheet of paper and he wouldn't dare to shout out all the shit they did.   
But one thing he will be forever thankful for,that though was a story to remember on a more suited situation. Now he has to focus on the weatherman on his bed.   
"See, I thought I'd enjoy some nice time in Hanamura, Y'know the place my former teammate always was talkin' about, and suddenly it started stormin' like hell -"   
"Jesse fucking McCree if you called me to just complain about your wet blanket I'd gladly go back to sleep now." she interrupted him and he sighed again.   
"Now listen Olivia, it's not about that, even though it's a shame, but no. The cause of the storm was a supernatural. He threatened to kill me but then collapsed before I could find a way to help." he tried to explain.   
That got her attention and she muttered some spanish words before answering.   
" Is he with you? "  
" Yeah. "  
" And he tried to kill you. "  
" Kinda.." he hesitated.   
" You say he collapsed and you thought 'Hey let's help the thing that wanted to kill me!' But help with what exactly? He didn't seem like he was begging for it. Help me there Jesse, so I can understand." she tried, getting awake each passing second.   
McCree put in his communicator so he didn't bave to have his phone in hand and he can walk around the room.   
He removed his soaked serape and his stetson and put both on the tiny table in his narrow hotel room, his eyes though never leaving the man on his bed, searching for any signs of movement as he explained his situation to Sombra, this time trying to leave out not a single detail.   
He heard the rustling of sheets as Sombra probably left her bed and heard the static buzz the his communicator as she turned on her computer.   
"I will search for signs of any extreme change of weather or general environment involved changes that may have caused some caution. I've got some connections to people who know more about creatures that may have those abilities so we can get a clue what kind of being this man is. That's probably the first thing to do. Then we need to know who he is searching for, I kinda have a clue it has to be someone similar to him.. " she explained as Jesse heard her fast typing away on her keyboads.   
" You say he is still knocked out, right?   
He may be the only one with informations about the missing person when I can't find anything. But I'm sure I'll be able to find at least something with my connections." she said then.   
"I guess you still won't tell lil' ol' me what you're currently working on or with whom?" he asked, already knowing the answer to that.   
"Don't get yourself killed, Sweetheart." he said.   
"You too, cariño." she said and hung up. 

Sighing Jesse returned to the chair and watched the man on his bed again, tiredness settling in his limbs. He doesn't dare to sleep though, the possibility to wake up with the man gone or a bow in his head or chest too big.


	5. Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse of what went through Hanzo's head while being passed out.

_It was dark around him as he opened his eyes, the are around him completely destroyed and heavy smoke filled the air._

_As he looked around he saw a few buildings that caught fire and the piercing scream was heard from one of the houses._

_He walked closer to the sound until he stood right in front of the fiery destruction. A child was standing there, crying and obviously the source of the scream._

_This child, still innocent and small, stood there in it's pyjamas and a small teddy bear was clutched tightly to it's chest as it cried and screamed for it's parents. Hanzo crouched down to the child, a little boy maybe 4 years old._

_His face was covered in dirt and rust. Hanzo had once promised to never have pity on any humans but the little boy did nothing wrong and still lost everything dear to him because of the anger of a single dragon._

_There was only one way for Hanzo to help in this situation. The only way he could think of. He layed his hand on top of the boys head, confusion was written on the childs face, snot and tears mixing with the dirt._

_It took only a few seconds before the boy collapsed to the floor, not a single breath escaping his lips anymore._

_"It's better that way." Hanzo whispered to no one as he stepped away._

_He looked around again, not remembering actually causing that much damage. He remembered talking to a man, no, threatening a man. And it dawned him._

_He needs to find Genji. But where should he start?_

_He hoped that his spiritual connection would lead him to his brother but nothing worked._

_He tried to reach out to him several times since waking up from his slumber, but there was not a single signal from the younger dragon. When he left the hanamura castle he was also fairly shocked to it's withering state, the forest around it having claimed the once beautiful building. When he left, he let his thunders destroy it, flames flickering behind him as he made his way out of the forest. There was no need for the castle to exist with no one to live there or even appreciate its meaning._

_And Hanzo himself has left this part of his life already behind him a long time ago. Now he stood in the middle of a city completely unknown to him. He feared that he will never be able to find his brother at this rate._

_Didn't the man from earlier say he could help?_

_But how would Hanzo ever be able to accept help from some human? But on the other hand, he seems to have not much of a choice. He could always kill him in end._

_Using his power after such a long time took a toll on his body, he noticed. Exhaustion is making its way through his whole body and he suddenly can't get himself to walk anymore._

_Just like before he was only able to make out a quiet voice from the back of his head, sounding a lot like Genji, before he passed out._

_"It's okay, brother. You can trust him." the voice said._


	6. A rough start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wakes up again.

When Hanzo finally woke up, his head was throbbing like hell. Groaning he rolled on his side, only then noticing the soft sheets underneath him and faint smell of smoke lingering in the air.  
It felt off.  
He quickly opened his eyes to see a blank ceiling above him, the light was flickering and the smoke visibly floating in the air.  
"Ya finally up, sleepin' beauty?"  
By the sound of the rough words he quickly shot up and grabbing for stormbow, only to notice that it wasn't tucked on his back. With a fiery glare Hanzo stared at the stranger sitting beside the bed he had lying in with a cigar in his hand and smoke blowing between his chapped lips.  
It was the man from earlier, Hanzo realized.  
"What did you do to me, you heathen?" Hanzo growled, trying to look for his bow but his attention never leaving the man in front of him.  
"Didn't do anythin'. You passed out and I helped you out not to be picked up by the police or gettin' hit by a truck or somethin'." the stranger explained.  
Then Hanzo remembered how he hit the ground in the middle of a street, all strength leaving him after using his powers after not being able to for a long time. But how long had it been?  
" What year do we write?" the dragon asked carefully.  
"Beautiful summertime in 2020." the stranger answered calmly and tuck another drag from his cigar, seemingly no worries in his mind.  
So it been around thousand years of sleep. No wonder he still felt so exhausted. But how would he be able to find Genji at this rate? It's nearly impossible if he can't even sense if he is still alive or not.  
Sighing he plopped back down on the bed, suddenly not caring about the possible danger in form of a brown haired man.  
"It's no use.." he muttered to himself, his self consciousness creeping up his spine.  
"Nah." the stranger said as he stood up and stretched his limbs. The southern accent clear in his japanese.  
"I told you I'd help. So whoever you're searching for, we'll find'im." the stranger said.  
That earned him another glare from Hanzo.  
"If I can't even sense him alive how will you, a mare human he able to find him?"  
"Well, first of all I'm no ordinary human, darlin'. And second, I already have a clue of where the lost soul of yours could be."  
The man stumped out his cigar in an ashtray and looked Hanzo in his eyes.  
"Assuming his powers are similar to yours and he'd been usin' them somewhere on earth, we'll find'im easily. Also, the name's Jesse McCree, at your service." McCree said with a little tip to his hat.  
Hanzo stood up again and looked down at the cowboy as he roamed his eyes over the man in front him.  
" Very well, McCree-san." Hanzo finally said and noticed the small flash of hope in his eyes.  
" You will help me then. Help me find my brother." he said. He made it sound more like a command instead of an agreement, but that's how he wanted it to sound. After all the human should never get the feeling that they are at the same wavelength. 

Jesse hummed. That was easier than he thought.  
"So… Now that we're partners in crime, will you tell me who and what you are?" he carefully asked which earned him another glare, the other man's eyebrows furrowed.  
He wondered if it was even possible for the man to actually relax.  
"No."  
The answer snapped him out of his thoughts and made him dumbfounded.  
"Why not? I told ya mine, didn't I?" he asked confused. Knowing would make it all way easier, he thought.  
"I am not going to tell you my name. But I will tell you what I am and who we are searching for." the man answered.  
"Well…" Jesse contemplated "that's better than nothing. It will at least help us to work together." the cowboy admitted.  
The man motioned for him to sit back down as he started to tell his tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! ^¬^


	7. The Dragon's Tale Part 1

_Once there lived a creature taller than any trees and taller than any mountains mankind could climb._

_It was a giant beast with a body as long as a deep river and wings as big as the largest fields you could imagine. When the creature spread its wings to rise up in the air, the ground shook from its massive power alone._

_For hundreds of years the enormous creature lived alone on a beautiful plant. Wide green fields and clear oceans wherever you would look._

_But no visual beauty would ever fill the whole of loneliness in the creatures heart. So it gathered all its strength._

_The ground shook and the sky turned grey as it ripped out its scales. Thunder roared above the clouds and strong waves washed over the oceans as it carefully removed its scales and put it on top of a mountain._

_This would be a new beginning, it thought. With each ripped out scale the creature shared one of its powers._

_The power to shake the earth._

_The power controle the sky._

_The power to seek through the oceans.. And a few more._

_Years came and went and nothing had happened. The tree large scales still perfectly placed on top of the mountain, each buzzing with power screaming to be released._

_With nothing happening so far, the creature travelled earth, trying to get rid of its loneliness. But one day it returned to the mountain and the scales were gone, confused it growled and looked around._

_But then he heard it._

_Growling, scratching of claws and flapping of wings and it all came to its direction until it was crowded by its own. The creatures scales had turned into dragons._

_Dragons holding each of its powers and awaiting its return. Finally not lonely anymore it let out a roar of happiness. This was the new beginning, it thought._


	8. The Dragon's Tale Part 2 + Let's get to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree has no doubt to help this beautiful stranger. Eh dragon, he corrects in his thoughts.

_ As time passes by the dragons learned about their powers.  _

_ And soon they weren't the only living beings anymore. Life was all around them, in the forest, the oceans and the sky.  _

_ The dragon of sky and thunder was chirping away happily as it flew with the winds, birds of all sizes following its tail.  _

_ The dragon of ocean kept watch over the creatures of the sea and all the others happily indulged in their different areas, taking care of every living being.  _

_ It was peaceful to say the least.  _

_ But like everything in the world, the peace also had to come to an end, when a creature made its home on earth.  _

_ Humanity. _

_ The humans soon claimed all land, travelled through the seas, scaring the dragons away. They were the first to speak and soon to kill.  _

_ With horror watched the dragon of earth the life in his forests fade by arrows and blades. Not wanting his precious protegees harmed unnaturally, the dragon went to seek help from his creator.  _

_ But the ancient creature was at a loss of words.  _

_ Neither of them knew exactly where the human species came from. It wasn't like the birds or fish, who were all brought onto earth through the Dragon's powers.  _

_ Something even more powerful, something dangerous brought the humans into their paradise.  _

_ Not getting the answers it needed, the dragon of the earth and woods took matters into its own hands and tried to reach out to the humans, even though it was forbidden.  _

_ Because even though the ancient dragon itself was the most powerful creature known and it had never shown any kind of weakness.. It was terribly afraid of mankind.  _

_ None of his children knew why at that time.  _

_ So to keep his kind safe, it created a castle to hide the dragons from the humans. It earned protesting growling and it was met with noone to understand him.  _

_ It set up a simple rule then : At any cost, stay away from any human!  _

_ Trapped inside a castle with magical walls around, the dragons weren't able to let their powers free. For another hundred years they were forced to eat it all up until they lost their once beautiful and strong demeanor. Frustrating as it was they couldn't do anything about it, not with their creator controlling their every move.  _

_ Slowly though they lost their patience. Of course they knew that humans may be dangerous to other living beings.. But what could they possibly do on harm when they stand against a large beast as themself?  _

_ So as sneaky as the Dragon of Earth was he was the first to break through the barrier of its creator and left the castle, his wings bringing him through the forests until he reached a little village the humans had set up.  _

_ Curious he glanced around, made himself as small as possible but still his wings were too visible to not be noticed by the smaller creatures.  _

_ Like a miracle, he stayed unnoticed though.  _

_ Curiously he watched the humans interact with each other from afar. With every passing minute he understood less how those peaceful creatures could do them any harm. Sure if was furious when he noticed them killing his beloved underlings but now he can see why. Just like every other living being they had to feed their families.. Why the dragon never thought of that, he had no clue. Too much panic was running through his veins seeing all the blood he had seen.  _

_ Just like that it became a habit for him to come through the forest very day to watch the humans live their life, enchanted by those creatures so much more different than any of them had ever seen.  _

_ His brothers had his back, whenever he sneaked out of the castle. Their creator was laid on top of the enormous building and deep slumber. Everyone of the dragons could sense his power fading day by day, but neither knew why. So it was normal for it to lay there and sleep.  _

McCree was enchanted by the story the man told him and was actually pretty disappointed when he stopped speaking for a few seconds. He seemed reluctant to keep talking, his gaze thoughtful and brows knitted together. 

"He was a fool." he finally said, looking Jesse directly in the eyes, his shining bright blue again as he recalled the evenings from his past. 

Too much had happened back then, too much he could have prevented. He could have saved them from all their misery, they had to go through. That  _ he  _ had to go through. 

He sighed and looked out the window, the sky dark, only the moon and stars shining above and his eyes turned back to dark shade of brown. 

"He trusted them, betrayed us, our father and they betrayed him. Slaughtered us until only the two of us were left. Our father knew I was the stronger one, I should have taken care of my brother who was mourning our lost ones… But I was full of rage. Someone had to pay. "

The light was back in his eyes, millions of feelings were shifting in his face as he looked back at Jesse McCree. 

" And they payed all. Until only one was left to go down. So I made sure my brother won't be able to bring any more hurt to our kin, even if I would be the only one left. After all he had to pay too. And that he did." Hanzo said. 

"But now he is back and needs me." he finished. 

After that silence filled the room until McCree coughed, bringing Hanzo back to the present as his gaze again shifted to the past. 

"You killed'im." he stated. It wasn't a question but Hanzo nodded. 

"And I would do it again." he answered. 

"An' now you want to safe him?" 

Another nod. 

Confusion took over Hanzo's features as a wide grin spread over McCree's chapped lips. 

"Lucky for you I'm a sucker for some good 'ol redemption." he stated, holding Hanzo's gaze. 

"Let's find your brother, darlin'." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! Have good day~


	9. Informationen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has no idea what a phone is and Sombra may have something for them

"There's one thing I still don't get." 

Hanzo rolled at the cowboy. 

"What is it now?" 

The both man now sat down on the floor of the narrowed hotel room trying to come up with a plan and Jesse trying to take in all the informations Hanzo had provided him with. And also inhaled all the information that Jesse had to give about the current century he woke up to. McCree explained the simple politics, mechanical development (like his arm, McCree had pointed out) and how people behaved these days. 

He asked a lot of questions too though, about their powers, the interactions between the dragons and their creator, no their  _ father.  _

Most question were extremely silly like ' _ Can you spit fire?', 'Do you lay eggs?', 'Were there even females?'.  _

But of course Hanzo couldn't be too mad, since it was only natural for a simple human trying to understand all this. 

He still is afraid of making a great mistake in trusting this human. After all trust in humanity had been the downfall of their kin.. 

_ I guess I still have no other choice,  _ he thought. 

"You say you're dragon."

"Indeed."

"But ya are human right now." 

Hanzo growls. 

"I am no human. But if you want the whole city destroyed within a single minute I can easily shift back to my original form McCree-san." he answered between gritted teeth. 

"Gee, no need ta be like that. Let a man be curious for once there , darlin'." Jesse answered and put his hands up in motion of defeat. 

Hanzo just grunted as a response to that and quickly changed the topic. 

"How long do we have to keep sitting here and wait for your friend to actually find something? If they find something at all that is.." 

McCree hummed and glanced out the window. The sun had begun to set already and the city was getting busier with every passing minute. 

" Well, " he started." She's pretty skillful so I'm sure she will find somethin' soon. 'til then we could go outside and stretch our legs for a bit. What do ya think?" he asked as he stood up and took his hat from where it got neglected on the bed. 

Hanzo sighs. 

"Sounds reasonable.. Being cramped in this stinking nest will drive me insane sooner or later."

So they both gather their belongings. Jesse threw his now dry serape over his upper body and took peacekeeper to put her in his holster. Just in case. 

Hanzo insisted on taking his quiver and bow with him and McCree just shrugged. He could pass as someone being in an archery club, Jesse thought. 

But why a powerful dragon needs a bow to fight was beyond his him. He kept it in mind for another time to ask the dark haired man about it. 

The warm summer air hit them both in the face when they left the front doors of the hotel, but not without McCree waving and winking at the lady at the front desk. 

And again Hanzo felt his eyes roll. 

As they walked through the busy streets of Hanamura, Hanzo let his eyes roam, blending out McCree talking about everything and nothing. 

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the trees were planted on the sides of the streets and people crowded around them pointing a device at them and doing some really weird poses. McCree seemed to notice him staring confused at the people and quickly explained what they did. 

"Takin' photos. Understandable, those are some damn pretty trees you got 'ere." he stated. 

Photos, huh. Still not knowing what that was, Hanzo just shrugged and they kept walking with McCree explaining the behaviour of the humans around them. 

They got to stop though when they heard something buzzing in Jesse's pockets. 

" About time.." the cowboy murmured and took a device from his pockets that looked similar to those the people from before had. 

Before Jesse answered the call he looked around to see if there was anyone around and then put the call on speaker. 

"Hello there beautiful." he said to his phone but looking at Hanzo. 

Again confusion was written on his face. And then suddenly a voice echoed through the device, making him flinch. 

"God shut up,  _ vaquero."  _ the voice said. 

"I got something. Your friend still with you?" Sombra asked. 

"Yeah he's listening." Jesse answered even though he wasn't sure if Hanzo actually understood what was going on or what they said. But somehow he could understand McCree still, after he switched to English before. Maybe it's some kind of dragon thing? 

"Good.. Well million dollar question. Who do you think has their databases full of cryptic tests about controlling environmental changes?" 

Jesse sighs. Of course. 

He had hoped that Talon wouldn't be involved. But now that they are he won't have another choice but bring Overwatch into this. 

" I know what you're thinking and you're right. But what else they have up there is kinda irritating. Some weird stuff about dragons and how to capture them. So I kept searching about dragons in general and found nothing at all! So maybe Moira is finally going completely crazy or they actually have proof… I probably need a more time to dig a bit deeper into the issue. But it seems they are running tests based on controlling things like earthquakes and stuff. I found a video too, I already send it to you." Sombra said. 

" So how does that all sound for you?" she asked. He could hear the curiosity in her voice but also couldn't miss the slight glint of worry. 

" Where to I find them?" Hanzo asked, his face serious staring at the device. 

" Well, hello stranger. And here's the thing, I don't know. They have a really high security program, making them almost invisible. It's also not a really good idea to go there alone unless you want to get killed." Sombra added. 

"If Talon is involved we will have to inform Overwatch." Jesse sighed. 

Hanzo snapped. 

"Do I look like I care about getting killed? As long as Genji is safe I will do anything! So don't even dare to fool me, when you clearly have all the necessary information, woman!" he growled. 

But not only did he make the sound but also the sky suddenly turned grey, roaring clearly being heard above the clouds, mirroring the man's feelings. 

But then Jesse realized something. 

" Wait, did you say Genji? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, Genji? 🤔
> 
> Lemme know what you think! ^¬^


	10. Welcome Genji Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji literally made an awful first impression

_ It's been only a few days, he kept telling himself. No need to be so fidgety. He can take few other days, before he can get his arm back.  _

_ Sighing Jesse stared at the cold white ceiling, counting the cracks the time had brought it.  _

_ Angela had scolded him without an end when he showed up at med day after a pretty rough mission. He overworked his arm too much which caused his stump to get too irritated and bloody, cutting off the nerve connection to his prosthetic, so Angela had to take it from him until he was fully healed and had Torbjörn take a look at his mechanical arm.  _

_ And now he was tugged in bed, only allowed to leave the med bay to piss, eat or take a small walk. It was suffocating to say the least.  _

_ Briefly he recalled what had happened during the mission. It was a success at least, he thought.  _

_ They were assigned to get a supernatural, who was able to cause explosions with his pure will, out of Talon's hands.  _

_ They had planned to transfer the guy to a different facility and that where they were able to get him out. The issue wasn't even the crowd of Talon's soldiers, no, it was the man itself.  _

_ He was obviously afraid and had wasn't sure if they were friend or foe. Naturally, Jesse would have acted the same way in this situation. So they had to keep him in check to prevent him from blowing up his whole team. And since McCree was the only one with a strong enough arm to hold the maniac (thanks to Torb, he noted in his mind) he had to take care of him and simultaneously shoot at the upcoming Talon soldiers.  _

_ At the end though they managed to convince Jamison to keep still and he now is reunited with his big friend that gave Overwatch the tip of his friend in danger.  _

_ So it actually wasn't a big deal, it was something he did on a regular basis.  _

_ Okay, maybe he should have taken his arm off more often, but it still felt way too wrong to just see.. Nothing where the rest of arm should be.  _

_ But in the end he knew better than to argue with Angela about that kind of stuff.  _

_ Now not being able to lay still any longer he stood up from the way too uncomfortable bedding and stretched his limbs. After all he was allowed to take walk, right? Angie doesn't need to know that he takes his cigars with him as well.  _

_ Just when he approached the door it suddenly slid open and revealed a distressed Angie shouting and her various assistants and at him to move out the way. Which he quickly did and watched how Angie dragged someone with her on a transportable bed. Blood was dripping to the floor and what lay there on the bed was a pure nightmare.  _

_ A man whose features were hidden behind all the blood was there, his arms and legs were cut off, nowhere near him. The worst though? The man was awake, screaming his lungs out, his eyes glowing a bright shade of green until he finally lost his consciousness as Angie started to work on his cut off limbs and Jesse couldn't do anything but watch in horror in front of him, stumbling back, until he hit his bed frame.  _

_ One of Angela's assistants took him out of the room after seeing the sheer shock in his face. _

_ That day was the first memory he had of Genji. And fuck did that memory haunt him for many, many sleepless nights.  _

  
  
  


Hanzo must have noticed the shift in his expression as he looked at him. 

"Yes.. Genji, my brother." he said. 

Jesse though didn't answer to that, seemingly lost in thoughts. 

Through the phone though you could hear a groan. 

"Genji is your brother? Damn  _ idiota,  _ you could have said so sooner! Would have made my job way easier." Sombra said annoyed. 

"Jesse, where did he day he went to?" 

"He was with the Shambali..but I'll have to call Angie to know if he actually went there. Thanks Som I owe you." Jesse murmured then. 

Her tone turned sweet, earnest. 

"Don't you always?" and just like that she hung up. 

Silence filled the air again between the two man, until Hanzo couldn't take it anymore. 

"What the hell is going on, Jesse McCree? How do you know about Genji?" 

McCree looked at the other man, a pained expression adoring his face. 

"He was my partner." Jesse simply said then. 

_ He was like a brother to me back then,  _ he thought but didn't dare to speak his mind. 

This will be more difficult than he already thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	11. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Hanzo's name is the most precious to him

_ "Brother!"  _

_ With a rumble in his throat the thunder dragon turned around to see his companion fly towards him. They smaller one probably came back from watching the humans again.  _

_ " _ **_What is it now?_ ** _ " he roared, narrowing his eyes at the smaller dragon.  _

_ "I thought of something! The humans all have names.. But we don't, isn't that sad? Since we're all brothers we should have names to call each other!" the dragon of earth chirped.  _

_ " _ **_What are you talking about?_ ** _ "  _

_ "So I took a long while to think of names for us! From now on I am Genji and you, brother, are Hanzo!" the smaller dragon chirped happily, proud of the names he thought of.  _

_ " _ **_That's stupid_ ** _ …" _

_ "No, it isn't! I still need to think for names for the others but I think Hanzo suits you." _

_ Before the other one could response to the irrational idea of giving names, the smaller one already took off.  _

_ But if the dragon was honest with himself.. Having a name felt like having a life. No longer being just a puppet to his father's powers but his own person.  _

_ Hanzo, he thought. Maybe he could actually live with that name.  _

_ When Hanzo watched over the corpses of his brothers he couldn't cry, wouldn't know what names he should cry for. After all Genji hadn't had the chance to give the rest of them their names, before they all died.  _

_ Now Hanzo stood there, wings spread and a roar leaving his thought as the sky broke and a lightning hit the small village of the humans nearby.  _

_ He had lost almost everything. But his name, his precious name that was gifted to him by his brother, at least no one will be able to take that from him.  _

  
  


They back at the hotel room, Jesse messily throwing his stuff in his suitcase while cursing under his breath. They didn't talk on the way back to the hotel, but Hanzo's head hurt like hell and he craved for answers. How was it possible that this man knew his brother? Was that the reason for what the Genji in his dream said? That he could trust him, because  _ he  _ did? But clearly not enough to tell him where he's from. 

Frustration rose in him and he couldn't take it anymore,so he finally spoke up. 

"McCree" he growled. "Tell me what is going on?" 

"I know where Genji is, more like where he  _ was  _ before they took him. We'll start there. I'll explain the rest when we're on our way." Jesse answered between gritted teeth, clearly stressed. 

After sensing his stress, Hanzo knew better than push anymore against his will. After all he was depending in the cowboy to help him. Sighing Hanzo left the hotel with the strangely silent man. 


	12. On the way

Jesse was at a loss of what to actually do. Now that he knew it was his friend that had been captured by Talon his vision blurred with worry. 

Now everything about Genji back then made so much more sense to Jesse. 

The glowing green eyes, whenever they fought together or the other one was only slightly in distress, the immense power radiating off of him and also how the earth always seemed to shake whenever Genji was angry. At back then the man was full of anger and rage. 

Never once though was Genji willing to share what made him the way he was or who caused his injuries. 

McCree stole a glance at the man beside him. From what he told him, he was the cause for Genji's state. Jesse should be angry at him, but he couldn't. Not with the compassion the man brought with him to actually safe his brother. 

Now when he thought back, Genji also never mentioned anyone of his past too, beside one person, when they both shared a drink after another rough mission. 

His brother. 

_ It has to be him, _ Jesse thought. 

While they got on their way the cowboy had messaged Angela to have her organize a flight to the base of Overwatch. Without giving actual informations why he needed Lena to come as fast as possible to pick them up, Angela clearly noticed his distress and didn't ask further questions as he promised to fill her in as they arrive. 

Knowing Lena, she would be soon at their promised meet up place. He had briefly explained to the dragon-man what they were going to do and that he should just follow Jesse until they get more intel on the current situation. 

He also told him where Genji actually was supposed to be,but didn't tell him how he and Genji met. Too soon, he thought. 

"Maybe Zen can help us too.. When he's still there, that is. Tracer should be here soon." Jesse added as they reached a far away field with no one around at least for the next 100 kilometers. They took a cab, but not without the other man complaining about the demonic vehicle. 

It was kinda funny to him, since Genji was nothing like that. And from everything he'd heard the last days Genji too had to be at least thousands years old. 

They didn't have to wait too long when he heard the rumble of Overwatch's jet. 

Hanzo's eyes grew wide at the sight of the large thing landing in front of him and Jesse. He was supposed to get in there? 

Why couldn't he just fly himself? 

He knew the answer to that, of course. He was now way strong enough to keep himself in the sky long enough.. Even though he would never admit so to the Overwatch agent next to him. So like that he didn't have a choice but follow the man inside as he entered the monstrous thing. 

The static buzz of the mechanical creature though filled managed to let his anxieties calm down at least a bit, reminding him of the comforting sounds of a rumbling thunder. 

The insides were bigger than expected, a large space with various sitting opportunities and a large table at the middle, lots of papers spread across from it, just as a map.

"Jesse,luv, what mess did you get yourself this time?" a cheerful voice came from another room, before the door slid open, revealing a young and slender woman with short hair, a strange looking thing was strapped over her chest. 

When she spotted Hanzo dumbly standing there, she stopped in her tracks of scolding McCree. 

"And who is this handsome fellow?" she asked with a charming smile on her face, not once irritated by his stoic features. 

Instead of having him answer, the other man spoke up. 

"A damsel in distress." Jesse said with the coldest voice Hanzo had ever heard the man use. 

With that for only a second the woman's face fell before she gathered herself again and the smile was back, more forced this time. 

"Let's get going then." she said. 

Just as fast she came out of the room from before, she returned to it. 

Questioning Hanzo glanced at McCree who was again oddly silent as he sat down on one of the comforters and propped up his legs on the table in the middle. 

Suddenly the vehicle turned to life and he felt the air leaving his lungs for a mere second and his head began to spin. What was that?? 

"You better sit y'self down, the ride is just as rough as its fast." McCree said at that. 

"What do you mean?" 

The answer came as the thing shook again and he didn't have another choice sit down on one of the comforters, clinging to the armrest.Again he doubted he had any sanity left in himself after agreeing for the cowboys help. 

Father, help him. 


	13. Stay here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Gibraltar + a not so nice dream

Apparently Lena Oxton aka Tracer really was a fast pilot. But not because of her flight skills but because of other certain skills the british woman possesses. 

It turned out that the cheerful woman was indeed one of the so called 'supernaturals', how Jesse had once explained. 

And that's what he had called Hanzo too and now he knows why. 

A supernatural is a person in possession of certain skills normal people could only dream of like being invisible, extra strength, flying, telekinesis and more. 

And Lena Oxton was a time traveller, Hanzo learned as they landed in Gibraltar only after a few minutes being on the flight. 

McCree explained to him that the device on her chest helps her to control her powers and it also helped her to move the jet as fast as she did with the both of them inside. 

"Also damn useful in combat.", McCree had added with his explanation with a small proud smile on his lips. 

The smile didn't last long though as the gates opened for the two of them to step out of the engine and a few pairs of eyes were directed at the two men. 

There was a tall blonde woman who directly rushed in McCree's direction, followed by the other overwatch agents. 

A huge man - mountains of muscles, Hanzo thought- also approached the cowboy, while the rest kept close but still held their distance, watching Hanzo's every move. 

Everyone was wary around him, which made sense, but he couldn't help but feel upset. He didn't have the time to mess around some people who don't know him or will help him reach his goal. 

While Jesse now needed to leave with the blonde to go to someone named Winston, Hanzo was left with a petite brown haired woman to lead him to a room to rest. 

The woman introduced herself as 'Mei' as she walked him through the cold and sterile halls of the watchpoint. 

Mei explained a few details to him about the facility and about what they did, details of that Jesse McCree hadn't told him of. Which surprised him even more, that Hanzo agreed to let the other man help, without any actual information about the man or about his profession. 

_ Stupid _ , Hanzo thought to himself. 

Mei though was a very sweet persona. She tried to stay calm and professional with him, but he could sense her nervousness. 

She led him to a small room for himself and explained he would be picked up for dinner and if he needed anything, he should just call for Athena, their AI. 

After that she left him alone and Hanzo tried to gather all the informations he got. 

So obviously Jesse knew Genji from this organisation. 

Overwatch. 

Overwatch was an organisation providing a safe place for supernatural beings and fighting for their well being. 

Their biggest opponent an organisation called Talon, which probably is holding his brother captive right now. And Hanzo was sitting on a freshly made bed as if the world was okay, waiting for a stupid cowboy to give him some proper explanation about his brother. 

With a heavy sigh Hanzo let himself fall on the bed and close his eyes for a few seconds. 

The stress though send him directly into a deep slumber. 

  
  


_ The sun was burning his scales as he lay there, trying to refresh himself with the cool grass against his skin. He didn't know how long he laid there on the wide field but he knew he didn't want to wait anymore.  _

**_Where is he?_ **

_ After the thought left his mind he noticed a figure flying towards him. With a relieved sigh he finally got up, stretching his wings and long body as he waited for his brother to arrive.  _

_ "Hanzo!" he heard him cry out as he came to sliding stop right in front of the bigger dragon's face.  _

_ Growling Hanzo shook his head, piercing eyes boring into his brother.  _

_ "Be more careful next time.."  _

_ Ignoring him Genji just shook his head.  _

_ "Hanzo you should stay here." he said, his voice sounding strangely robotic.  _

_ Confused Hanzo just sat down and looked at his brother that let his head hanging.  _

_ "Don't look for more, okay? Just… Stay here, brother.", a sob escaped the dragon's and suddenly the sky darkened around them.  _

_ "What are talking about? Why should I look for you, when you are right here?"  _

_ Suddenly everything around him turned pitch black.  _

_ Confused Hanzo looked around, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark when he then spotted a dark pool of red on the ground beneath him. Shocked he took a step back, looking around more until he saw something he had imagined for hundreds of years. The image was burned in his mind. The image of his brother lying there bleeding out with his limbs ripped out by Hanzo's pure strength. As he looked down on his claws he saw them painted the dark shade of his brother's blood.  _

**_No… No,no,no,no..._ ** _ Hanzo chanted in his mind.  _

**_This can't be! I would never do something like… Father, why… Why didn't you hold me back?_ **

_ Hanzo dropped to the floor, thick tears flowing down his scaled face as he tried to gather what was left of his precious brother in his arms.  _

_ "I am so sorry, brother… I wish…" he stopped himself, fighting down another sob.  _

_ "I wish it was me instead of you, Brother.."  _

_ Hanzo pressed his forehead against his brother's, now letting the sadness overwhelm him as his whole body shook.  _

_ "I'm so sorry Genji..!" he cried out, for the first time saying his name out loud.  _


	14. It's okay, really

A loud scream across the hall made him jump off from his bed. 

Quickly he grabbed his gun and dashed out of the room, running to the source of the noise and even forgetting to put on his prosthetic on the way. 

It was the dragon's room he then noticed and quickly stomped inside, worried that maybe he actually got caught too by Talon. 

When he entered the room, gun raised with his flesh hand ready to shoot, Jesse scanned the room. The only one inside was the dark haired male propped up on the bed, his bangs sticking to his face from sweat and tears, eyes again those shining blue crystals staring in front of him. 

Slowly McCree lowered peacekeeper again into his holster and approached the man. 

As he was about to put his hand on the other man's shoulder he felt his hands on his and within seconds he got roughly thrown to the ground, the other man above him holding him down by his throat. Hands had turned into scaled claws and he felt the sharp nails digging in his flesh.

But the most disturbing thing for him wasn't the possibility of being choked to death by a thousand year old dragon. 

No, it was said dragon man above him crying and sobbing above him, obviously lost to his surroundings. 

Jesse couldn't help but stare up at him, his heart aching at the sight. 

Slowly he reached up his hand and cupped the man's cheek, wiping away the tears there. 

" 's okay.." he whispered as he felt the grip on his throat loosening. 

"You're not alone." 

At that the man's eyes came back to their normal colour. 

"McCree..?" 

His voice was broke, barely audible like the whisper of the wind. 

McCree couldn't help but think of the man above him as beautiful in this vulnerable state, his emotions completely open to him for once. 

When he finally let go of his throat a new stream of tears ran down the mans face and his form shook. 

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry…" hehe rambled and finally got off of McCree. 

But the other man soon followed his movements as best he could and grabbed the dragon by his shoulder pulling him back on top of him, his arm now wrapped around the smaller male as comforting as possible.

"Don't be, darlin'. It's all good. You're save here." he whispered. 

He honestly was surprised as the other man actually leaned into him, probably too exhausted to pull away, and buried his face in McCree's neck, as Jesse continued to hum sweet nothings to comfort the other.

Once the shorter man had calmed down he whispered something. 

"What was that, honey?" Jesse asked. 

"Hanzo…" the man answered. 

"Hanzo is my name.." he added. 

At that Jesse couldn't help but let a wide smile dance across his lips. 

"Hanzo, huh? The name suits you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter then intended but I hope you still liked it!  
> Let me know what you think❤️


	15. Mornin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got up surprisingly late, so sorry!  
> Got a lot going in my personal life right now but I try to keep up with this story!

Hanzo didn't know what came over him as he sank deeper into the cowboys arms and let the musky scent of the other male overwhelm his senses. 

But what he knew, was that it felt really comforting to have Jesse rub his back and whisper things in his ear he couldn't quiet catch, but the sound of the other's voice was soothing enough. 

Having him this close he couldn't help but think about his brother's message. 

_ You can trust him,  _ his brother had said. 

_ But I don't deserve that..,  _ he thought back. 

Sighing he pressed closer though, wanting to forget the grief only for a few minutes, wanting to forget the image of his dying brother. 

"You feelin' better?" Jesse asked in a husky whisper, not really wanting to break the silence. 

Hanzo nodded. 

"Thank you.." 

Hanzo slowly got up a little with other man's arm still wrapped around him to look at him. He then noticed the claw shaped mark he left on McCree's throat and again he felt his hate about himself grow inside him. 

Slowly he reached up to trace the mark on the other man's throat. 

"Does it hurt much?" he asked, not daring to look Jesse in the eyes. 

"Had worse." he answered and wiggled his stumb a bit to prove his point. 

Hanzo just nodded, not trusting the lump forming in his throat. Since when did he become so..so weak? 

Dammit he was a dragon, for God's sake!

"I'm sorry again for waking you up, you can leave now, I'm okay.." Hanzo said and finally really got up to stand and actually look at the cowboy this time. 

The man had a serious expression on his face that Hanzo hardly can read into as he held out his hand to help the other man up. 

McCree took his hand and got to his feet. 

"You sure?" 

Hanzo just nodded again and then watched Jesse leave his room. 

Once the door closed he slumped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

_ This all feels way too weird,  _ he thought. 

_ In what kind of parallel world did I end up in, brother? I was so strong once, now I am trapped in this human form having to depend on others…  _

Hanzo sighed again, closing his eyes, imagining his once cheerful and energetic brother and what he would have done if he where to be in his place.

The man didn't sleep anymore that night, too afraid of more nightmares coming to haunt him. So he had sat back up on the bed, folding his legs and tried to meditate. 

When the sun finally shone through his window he opened his eyes again and got up, deciding to go for a walk around the base, stretching his limbs. Maybe someone around here will have some intel on Genji for him. 

When the door slid open Hanzo was about to step outside when he noticed a figure sitting in the floor, leaning against the wall in a deep slumber. 

Jesse McCree. 

Hanzo kneeled down in front of the man inspecting the sleeping face of the man. His eyebrows were drawn together, his hair and beard messy and drool on his chin,Hanzo couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him. 

_ Had he been here the whole night?  _

Sighing he shook his head. 

"McCree." he started. 

"Wake up, Cowman." he tried again as the other one still wouldn't move an inch. 

Sighing Hanzo pinched the man's nose, finally getting a reaction out of him. 

Jesse groaned. 

"Five more minutes…" 

"Get up, now, before you catch a cold. You humans get sick way too easily." Hanzo answered the pitiful whines coming from McCree. 

"Aww Hanzo darlin', so you do care about me?" Jesse asked as he finally got up with a sly smirk on his lips. 

Hanzo couldn't help but flinch as the other one so shamelessly used his name. 

"No." he snapped back. 

"I need you to find my brother and if you're sick, you will be of no use for me!" 

That though still couldn't wipe away the grin on Jesse's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it so far. And again I'd love to hear what you think about it :3  
> It would help me a lot!


End file.
